


Cheating death .... again.

by blue_eyed_demon_girl



Category: SPN, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom, sabriel - Fandom
Genre: Blood Drinking, Feather!kink, M/M, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyed_demon_girl/pseuds/blue_eyed_demon_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam and Dean are hunting a particularly nasty demon that tries to force-feed Sam her blood, Sam gets the feeling that Gabriel might not be dead after all. Dean starts to get the feeling that the 'staring matches' between Castiel and himself, may mean a lot more than simple friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheating death .... again.

“DEAN WATCH OUT!” Sam shouted as the demon threw a knife across the room towards his brother. Dean spun around and saw the knife flying towards him with just enough time to duck and miss the blade sinking into his chest.   
They were on the hunt for a demon that had been murdering children, and painting their nurseries in the blood of her victims. Sam and Dean had caught wind of it while on the search for ways to kill the Devil.   
The demon hissed as her knife missed dean entirely and decided to change tactic and lunge towards Sam. Unfortunately for Sam, he didn’t turn quick enough to see where the demon was coming from and was soon knocked halfway across the room, laying on his back on the dirty warehouse ground, the demon woman straddling his waist. She smirked evilly as she pulled another knife from her belt.   
“So I hear you like the taste of our blood Sammy? Want to try some of mine?” she asked as she brought the knife over her arm and let the blood well up through the cut flesh.   
“NO! No! Please no! Stop!!!” Sam shouted as he realized what she was trying to get him to do “anything but this!!” he cried out as she bought her arm closer and closer to his mouth.   
Sam vaguely heard Dean's footsteps coming quickly towards them, but the demon flicked her uninjured arm and the footsteps stopped. Sam’s guess was that he was thrown into a wall or pillar and knocked out.   
Her arm was just inches from his face now, her smirk getting wider and wider with each second that passed. Sam tried desperately to break free of her hold on him, only to find that he couldn’t move at all.   
Just as her bloodied arm was about to touch his lips the room was filled with a brilliant white light. Sam immediately closed his eyes, thinking it must be an angel and didn’t want to get his eyes burnt out of his skull.   
He heard the demon scream and then her weight was gone, and he was free to move again. He tentatively cracked one eye open, to check that the light was gone. Finding that it was he opened both eyes fully and looked around, expecting to see Castiel standing there in the middle of the warehouse, or hovering over Dean like he always did.  
But there was no one there. No Cas, no other angel, no one except Dean still lying on the floor on the other side of the warehouse.   
Sam got up and limped over to his brother and shook him awake.   
“What happened?!” Dean asked sitting upright too quickly and wincing.   
“I dunno man, it was weird. Like she was just about to feed me her blood and then bam. Bright white light and the demon had vanished! I don’t know who it was either.” Sam said as he helped dean to his feet to drag him out of the warehouse.   
“Well we can think about it when we get back to the motel. I feel like shit warmed up and need a shower badly.” Dean said as they hobbled towards the impala to head back towards the motel they were staying at. 

 

* * *

 

Back at the motel, Sam was stitching up Dean’s cuts when he noticed a small packet of M&M’s peeking out from under his pillow. He frowned. Sam was pretty sure he didn’t buy those....   
“Sammy you got any clue who helped us out back there?” Dean asked as Sam finished up on his stitches on a particularly nasty gash down his arm.   
“No. No idea.” Sam lied. After seeing that M&M packet he had an inkling of who might have helped them. But he was pretty sure that person had died.   
“There, that should keep you from falling apart.” Sam said as he snipped the thread from dean’s stitches. He went over to the small kitchen sink in the kitchen part of their motel room.   
“Thanks Sam. I’m gonna turn in for the night, we’ll ask Cas or bobby about this ‘mystery saviour’ in the morning. If you’re gonna stay up, keep it down?” Dean said as he kicked off his shoes and climbed into his bed, promptly falling asleep.   
Sam waited a couple of minutes to make sure Dean was really asleep before he headed outside to where the impala was.   
He leaned against the side door and thought about what he had seen in the motel room. Leaving M&M’s lying  around was a bit of a trademark for the archangel Gabriel. But Sam was pretty sure he saw him die a couple months back, when they were at that motel with all the pagan gods. Sam's brow furrowed in confusion at this puzzle.   
He closed his eyes and lowered his head, and in order to check a theory, he started to pray.

“Gabriel, if you can hear me, if you’re even alive still by some miracle, please tell me that was you back at the warehouse. Give me a sign that it was you.” Sam said in a hushed voice. He trailed off towards the end as he started to feel more and more sure that nothing was going to happen.   
He sighed and opened his eyes to see a single black feather floating down before him. The moment he went to touch it however, it disintegrated into ash and blue flame which surprisingly didn’t burn Sam’s hand at all.   
He gave a small smile and walked back into the motel room to get some sleep before he and Dean would have to leave again.


End file.
